The Magic Trio
by themastergirlofawesome
Summary: The magic trio must go to Hogwarts to be able to control their magic.( Harry Potter characters are the same set in book one.) Watch as they try to keep their secret of being nations from the students and team up with Ron Harry and Hermione to figure out the mystery in Hogwarts while learning to control their magic and how to use it to their advantage while not telling the nations.
1. The beginning

Dumbledore was sitting in his office petting his phoenix Fawkes until his fireplace caught fire inside with green flames , which honestly didn't surprise him due to many ministers coming in and out. Not that he minded after all a new school year was coming soon and a very special someone was coming to Hogwarts, Harry Potter he was absolutely excited to meet the boy he remembered on that dreaded night. The night Lily and James Potter died.

Dumbledore suddenly had a mischievous twinkle in his eye thinking " what a interesting year it will be or should I say interesting years it will be". As much as Albus wanted to continue with his inner rambling's he had a ... human minister to attend too. This confused Albus greatly " why would a human minister be in his office at this hour?", he could only hope it wasn't another prime minister that had come to complain about a certain... student from Hogwarts, well old student from Hogwarts. The destruction and panic that was caused to the mortal world when Voldemort and his death eaters attacked, had honestly pissed off every human minister due to property damage costs and the hysteria that was spread to the mortal world from the magical community.

Of course Cornelius got flustered with all the attention and told all the human ministers to complain to him about Tom he could not blame Cornelius ... well not blame too much about moving the human ministers anger towards him. The magical community was already in mass hysteria about all of the threats and destruction Tom... no, Voldemort had caused and Cornelius could not handle all the pressure. It did not anger Albus but it did get tiring very quickly to deal with all those angry ministers. He had remembered some of the comments of the ministers that had come to complain to him , it annoyed him a bit, some of the comments but some of the teachers present at the time looked ready to blow.

" What type of school are you running to have a student become a power hungry, sadistic, bat shit crazy DARK LORD?!"

" Do you EVEN KNOW HOW MUCH HYSTERIA THIS HAS CAUSED?!". "Some of the citizens of my country are literally shitting their pants in fear of this new " disease". " Do you know how long it took to clean all of that SHIT up?!" At that point one or two of the less mature teachers present had to cover their mouths from laughing , of course the situation hardly called for laughter ... but just... oh my god the citizens were actually shitting their pants at random places in the country?

" I honestly think that you should resign as headmaster of this school, I mean how could you let this happen? Hagrid, McGonagall, and the rest of the teachers had looked livid, Snape had simply sneered at the comment.

Thankfully the human minister did not look angry he actually looked worried.

"Ah, minister of England you have arrived at a late hour and you look troubled my friend may I ask what is wrong?"

"Albus you need not be so formal old friend, call me John."( Harry Potter was set in the 1990's and England's prime minister from 1990 to 1997 was Sir John Major, lets just say their back story is that at the time John was running , him and Dumbledore were friends).

" I am here on the behalf of the ministers of Romania and Norway and myself to make a request for three... um children to enroll into Hogwarts."

This caught Dumbledore's attention quickly the minister of England and apparently Romania and Norway wanted to enroll three so called children into Hogwarts?

When Dumbledore looked back towards the minister he looked to be deep in thought, " I best not disturb him".

Meanwhile the minister was thinking about some of the other countries specifically a very loud, energetic country. Of course no one in the magic community knew about the countries personification the only ones who knew were the high officials. Knowing some of the countries would try to go to Hogwarts as well and then some of the rest would be dragged in there would most likely be more then three coming to Hogwarts.(suggest to me some countries I will include a couple more later on throughout the series this is only the first book if you had not guessed. These are the countries I am including in this book The magic trio. I will only allow thirteen people from hetalia in all, not in one story maybe some just some characters that will come in and out maybe for one or two years then leave or stay the entire time. IN THIS STORY I WILL ONLY ALLOW THE MAGIC TRIO.)

But that could be a problem that can be resolved at a later time for now these three were the main goal.

" Yes myself and the other ministers of the respective country's wish to enroll three children one from each country to go to Hogwarts a little later into the year at most a week,... possibly a couple more later on in the next couple of years after this one."

" Of course Hogwarts will accept these students and as you said maybe more later on, but may I ask why you have suddenly come to ask this of me."

" These children I have come to ask you about enrolling have very strong magic ,ancient dark magic."

This worried Dumbledore greatly an the minister could see it so he told the explanation.

" Do not worry old friend they are not evil they simply need to learn to control their magic... you see the attract things with their magic some tolerated and some unwanted. We would also like them to be safe here as you have told me of this Voldemort trying to regain power and well... come back into a body. Myself and the ministers of Romania and Norway are worried for them for we believe their power alone could let the dark lord return."

This immediately caught Dumbledore's attention and he would not say no just because of their immense power.

" May I ask what they attract simply for a idea of some possible extra classes too help them not attract these things".

" The child from Norway attracts trolls, the child from England attracts fairies,unicorns, and flying mint bunnies, and the child from Romania... attracts anything with very sharp teeth."

Hmm thought Dumbledore. "What gender are they, just to make more room in each of the houses dormitories."

" They are all boys."

" Alright then I will make sure more room is added to each house's boys dormitories." Now what are these boys names and which ones come from the mentioned countries."

" Arthur Kirkland is from England, Vladimir Lupei is from Romania and Lukas Bondevik is from Norway."

" Alright I will send letters to the boys mentioned of what they will need, and do you mind if I tell some of the other teachers who will be helping them control their powers the most?"

" Of course go ahead and tell them, thank you for taking them into your school and I hope they do not cause you too much trouble."

" Not at all old friend."

And with that the prime minister left through Dumbledore's fireplace.

" I think that this has become a even more interesting year then I thought that it would be."


	2. Introducing the magical trio

As usual the world meeting had gone to shit after America had started talking about how they should help global warming by creating a giant robot that was powered by hamburgers. It was horrible France being his perverted self had made a move on Liechtenstein which had caused Switzerland to lose his cool and start shooting his gun which caused a even larger hysteria in the meeting room.

France was running around the room trying to get away from the bullets and everybody else was doing their own thing, Romano was trying to get away from Spain, Prussia was bragging about how awesome he was to Austria as Hungary was slowly creeping up behind him with her trusty frying pan. South Korea was trying to grab Chinas chest Greece and Turkey were fighting on the other side of the room England was yelling at America about how robots were not going to help, Norway was choking Denmark with his tie... as usual it was utter chaos.

Italy was crying in a corner as Japan tried to comfort him, an then as usual Germany finally lost his cool and shouted "YOU DUNKOFF'S WE ARE HERE TO SOLVE WORLD PROBLEMS NOT ARGUE AND MAKE UP IDIOTIC THINGS TO PASS THE TIME AND SINCE NONE OF YOU CAN HOLD A MEETING I WILL TAKE CHARGE, NOW EVERYONE SIT DOWN AN SHUT UP."

Everyone immediately sat down, nobody wanted to face Germanys wrath.

Germany sighed "Now that everything is quiet let us begin the meeting, I believe that it was Poland's turn too talk".

Poland got up and was about too skip over to the front of the table when there was a knocking. This in turn made everyone turn their heads to try to figure out where the knocking had come from, well everyone except Germany he simply had a look on his face that said if someone did not find the origin of the interruption that he was going to blow.

In the end it was Turkey who found the source of the noise he simply said "Why the hell is there a owl near the window?"

Everyone's heads turned towards the window utterly confused as to why there was a owl. Only Romania, Norway and England knew why the owl was there. England sighed , got up and went to the window and opened it, immediately the owl hopped onto his arm and presented the letter in its beak. England took the letter and thanked the owl by giving it a couple knuts by putting them into a small pouch on its leg and then the owl flew away.

As England turned around he was bombarded with questions and useless comments from some of the nations.

America had asked " HAHAHA, dude what was with the random owl?"

Switzerland had threated" You can stay there with that letter it might have some kind of disease from that owl and I am not risking Liechtenstein getting sick from germs."

England sighed , honestly sometimes Switzerland was too protective of his sister. But this needed to be addressed immediately, he called, " Norway, Romania and myself will take our leave , please continue with the meeting."

This in turn caused many nations to start asking questions, that England answered quickly with a ," its from our ministers its about the new trading system." This shut everyone up the ministers of the three countries had told all the other bosses to expect the three nations to be gone from the meetings for a while and to tell their nation. England couldn't help but think that it was a brilliant excuse for the three nations to go to Hogwarts to train their magic. Their ministers had told the other bosses that they were going to be working on a new trading system and other minor things to do with their countries to make a better connection between the countries which may take months of seven years, this was what the bosses had told their nations, so the nations understood why they were leaving.

They went outside and Romania said " so lets open the letter", Norway and England both at the same time said no.

"What, why not?".

England then said "because I know some of those bloody idiots are still by the doors trying to listen to what we say."

At that time America, Denmark, and Bulgaria fell down onto each other due too the weight from leaning on each other. America then complained with " Iggy how do you know these things?", Denmark complained with" Damn that England always figuring these things out.", Bulgaria simply had a scowl on his face.

When the three nations walked out Romania said " so... who's car are we taking."

England then said " we will be taking mine." At that the nations got into his car, " we are driving to your house am I correct." asked Norway in his emotionless voice.

"Yes" answered England " We need a circle to use the spell to turn all of us at the same time into eleven year olds." Then the rest of the ride was silent until Romania asked once more " when are we going to open the letter?" At this England sighed and explained, " we will open it once we have changed into eleven year olds, and then we will gather our supply's and then wait a week to do all of our paperwork then leave for Hogwarts."

"Alright then" Romania answered back. When they arrived at England's home Scotland was waiting for them outside." are you really going to do this he asked England,". "Yes this is for the safety of my own citizens and the other nations citizens." At that Scotland grunted and walked away towards the garden. The three nations walked into England's home and down into the basement.

"Now go ahead and stand in the magic circle to your right", England said. Norway and Romania did just that, meanwhile England had found the spell book that they needed and then read and memorized the spell and went into the circle himself.

"Hold hands with the person on your left and right." Each of them followed the instructions as England started chanting.

"Return us to the appearance we had when we were eleven, keep this appearance until we choose to undo it."( yeah I know that sucked for a magic spell but I just made it up)

Then there was a blinding flash of colors of blue, green , and red.

"Romania asked through the smoke... hey did it work"?

His answer became clear when the smoke cleared, it had worked. The reason he was so nervous and asked if the spell worked was that though England knew these spells they always seemed to backfire.

England then said " alright lets go ahead and open this letter". He of course along with the other two did want to be able to control their magic but the main goal was to keep Harry safe. I can only hope that we can keep Harry safe as well as stop Voldemort.


	3. Lets get the supplies

England could tell Romania and even Norway were getting a bit impatient so he finally opened the letter... it was a bit different but that was to be expected considering that they would come a week later into the year and were requested to come. Hell it even had their schedules.

Mr. Arthur Kirkland, Lukas Bondevik, and Vladimir Lupei

The world meeting room

Dear Mr. Kirkland, Bondevik, and Lupei

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term for all of you begins on September 8. We do not require a owl for all has been arranged.

Yours sincerely

Minerva McGonagall

Some of their classes were the same luckily, and since he was connected to his citizens he saw Harrys schedule being made, it seemed that each of them had a couple classes with him.

" So... how are we going to get to Diagon Alley? asked Romania. "We are going to teleport there, just let me go get Allister." At that England went upstairs to go get his brother. In about 2 minutes they came back, England looking very serious and Scotland looked a bit tense while smoking his cigar. "Alright lets get this show on the road , all of you get back into the circle." Then Allister pulled out his wand and then said, "Best of luck to you little brother and your friends." England nodded at that. Then Scotland said the teleportation spell and there was a poof a smoke and when they opened their eyes they were there at Diagon Alley. "So, said Norway where should we head first." "Hmmm, how about we get our cloths then our books and our wands and owl last, but lets go to Gringotts first."

They had all decided that they would get a owl for all three of them to send letters to friends or Englands brothers. The small journey to Gringotts was uneventful when they were going inside a couple witch's stared at them with raised eyebrows. "Ha like the goblins care who go's in as long as they have business to do with them or deposit or withdraw money, England thought. Then England went up to a goblin and said we would like to withdraw from Arthur Kirkland's vault. The goblin looked down and said "and do you have the key for mister Kirkland's vault?" England then pulled out a beautiful golden key with a ruby rose at the top and presented it to the goblin. "Very well.

The ride down was of course bumpy, Romania looked a bit scared and Norway and England both looked a bit amused a his reaction. It took a while due to his vault being near the bottom and then they reached the bottom and got off at a huge vault door. "Vault 1553, key please." England gave the goblin the key and the goblin took it and opened the vault door. The reactions of the other two nations was priceless, Romania was speechless after he said "holy...", and Norway had a very surprised look on his usually emotionless face, England smirked at their reactions not that he blamed them.

The other two did not have their own vaults and besides, he did save up on a lot of magical money and other treasures so the room was stacked high with coins , goblets , swords, jewels. He told the other two too take some coins, he wanted to pay his darling ship a visit, he went through the door onto the side and sighed in happiness at his preserved shining ship from when Spain still had his armada.

He felt that he had looked at the ship for a bit too long and so he made his way out to the others, they made their way out of the bank and started to make their way to Madam Malkins to get their robes, it was honestly a funny experience. England's and Norway's measuring's had no problems and then there was Romania's measuring.

"Oh my you should eat more your so much smaller then your friend's." she giggled. England couldn't help but laugh at that, and Norway couldn't keep the smirk off his face. Romania looked back at them with what he must have thought was a good death glare, which prompted more laugh's and giggles from England and Madam Malkins.

They thanked the Madam and then left to get their books, it was a dreadfully long process to get all their books, Romania even looked like he was going to fall asleep. Getting a owl was much more fun in the end they decided on a long- eared owl.

Now all they had to do was get their wands, this was the real exiting part even Norway couldn't keep the smile off his face. England sighed in a happy way Ollivander's was still the same as when he came here with his older brother and had met a younger Ollivander, he chuckled to himself he honestly thought that Ollivander was immortal sometimes, he didn't even know Ollivanders age.

Romania didn't look impressed and Norway kept a neutral face, Ollivander then came out of the back and said "ah young wizards that have come for their wands who would like to go first." England stepped up to the front. "Ah alright what is your name "Arthur Kirkland", he replied " Ah another Kirkland I remember when your brothers came to get their wands it should be interesting to see what you get."

The first wand literally blew up, the second flew away making a high pitched noise as if it was in pain, the third blew goo around the room much to the disgust of everyone, after about 5 more try's Ollivander went all the way to the back off the shop and brought back beautifully decorated box that had ruby, emerald and sapphire gems.

Ollivander then presented it to England , he took it and suddenly blue, red, white, and green sparks came out of the wand, which created his flag and a flying mint bunny." Interesting said Ollivander." That wand had never let anyone use it , it is holly with unicorn hair, ten and three quarter inches, slightly yielding.

Ollivander had a curious look on his face until he said, "anyhow lets move on how about you go next, he had pointed to Norway. Norway nodded and went up it took seven wands until they found one that did not blow up. It shot out sparks that turned into his flag and a smiling blue troll. The wand was rowan with phoenix feather core, twelve and a half inches, solid.

Then it was finally Romania's turn since it was expected Ollivander immediately went to the back and brought out a blood red and black case, soon enough the colors of his flag shout up and there were small red bats flying around. His wand was walnut, with dragon core, eleven and three quarters,hard.

After they all got their wands Ollivander said " all of these wands have never worked for anyone else, I can tell that you will do great things." They then paid for their wands and mister Ollivander had said that it was okay that some wands blew up and they did not have to pay.

As they were walking, England said "alright we have a week left until we go to Hogwarts let's go to our homes and finish our... paperwork, at this everyone groaned.

(I AM SORRY IF THE CHAPTER SUCKED TODAY I WILL REVISE TOMORROW AND MAKE ANOTHER CHAPTER. I WAS JUST NOT INTO THE WRITING FEEL TODAY SO BEAR WITH ME, PLEASE SEND ME MESSAGES ON WHAT I CAN IMPROVE ON AND WHAT YOU WOULD LIKE TO SEE I WILL TRY TO PUT SOME OF IT INTO THE STORY. FOR THE MESSAGES GO AHEAD AND START VOTING FOR CHARACTERS THAT YOU WOULD LIKE TO SEE IN THE FUTURE FROM HETALIA THE TOP THIRTEEN WILL BE MENTIONED THE MOST AND PUT INTO THE STORY, THANK YOU AND HAVE A GOOD NIGHT OR MORNING.)


End file.
